


bourbon on ice

by tsunwalker



Series: whiskey on the rocks [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1920's AU, F/M, little mini-fics from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ice queen, he called her. mobster, she called him. (snippets of silvur in another world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bourbon on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myillusionsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/gifts).



> written for a challenge on tumblr (give me a ship and a prompt and i'll write a "three sentence" fic), and it's become a little series. as i'm working on a longer thing in this universe, i figured i'd put all three of the mini-fics up here~

Prohibition was a pain in his ass, but at least it helped his little group get rich. Not that the Tartaros Syndicate was openly the ones getting money, but rumrunning was a lucrative business, and Silver was lucky enough to be high enough up on the totem pole to get a very nice cut. No speakeasy in town was closed to him, and so long as he didn’t get arrested, he had pretty much free reign to do as he pleased.

It was inevitable, then, that his ego would be cut down to size, and by an icy flapper at that.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Her new bob had caused quite the uproar when her mother had seen it, but Ur was pleased to see the others at the Golden Crocus speakeasy admiring how it fit her face just so perfectly. And that was the point, indeed, as she had never really been one to blindly follow trends, not when some of them were completely foolish. (Smoking, for example, just made Ivan smell gross, but it wasn’t like he was listening to her for that.)

And, hey, just because she was known as an ice queen, that never meant that she couldn’t take a healthy ego boost in the way of eyes wandering towards her.

But Ur Frost was not about to let some bully in a nice suit think that he could buy his way into her life with just a few drinks. Even if Silver Milkovich wasn’t too difficult on the eyes.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

He was smoking when they met, him giving her a casual grin around his cigar as he admired her dress. Or, rather, her body in her dress. (God, he loved a good pair of legs on a woman.)

She was drinking a martini, raising an eyebrow at the hat perched on his dark hair. After all, wasn’t it polite not to wear a hat indoors? But, mobsters, who told them what to do…

His offer to buy her another drink was accepted, if just for the practical reason of not having to pay. The offer of more, however, Ur shot down easily with an icy smile. No, she was not some heiress with stars in her eyes, dreaming of her Romeo and Juliet romance. She had better things to do.

(That was more Layla’s area anyway.)


End file.
